Distribution blocks of conventional design include single blocks of fixed size with a plurality of electrical connections for electrical inputs and outputs. Some fused distribution blocks provide a frame or housing within which more or fewer fuses or conductors may be installed, but which are not expandable beyond the frame or housing. What is needed is a distribution block that is variable in size and interconnect ability to adapt to a wide variety of uses.